


Champagne and Cigarettes

by onedropstories



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confused Chloe Decker, Eve is my bitch, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer Morningstar isn't good with emotions, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), fight me hoes, lucifer and eve is beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories
Summary: Eve and Lucifer are getting married.Everything is going to go smoothly, right? Well, you're wrong.
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Champagne and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the following chapters, please let me know! I love seeing your guys' ideas and I especially love implementing them into my writing.

The night air chilled Lucifer’s bones. His heart was thumping wildly against his rib-cage as he reached down to his pocket for the hundredth time that night. With a quick glaze of his fingertips, he let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the small box nestled away inside of his pocket. He had no reason to be this nervous, yet he was second-guessing his every move.

Eve gave him a sideways glance, tightening her grip on her boyfriend’s right hand. Their fingers laced together perfectly, palms curving snugly around each other. She leaned her head against his tricep as they walked, letting her black hair fall in front of her face. 

“You look absolutely dazzling tonight, darling,” Lucifer said softly, glancing down at his lover. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Your dress compliments your curves.”

Eve blushed, thankful the darkness of the park hid her pink cheeks. “Thank you,” she replied, biting her lip. “Your suit fits you remarkably well.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to blush. “Thank you, dear.”

They continued to walk in silence, both relishing in the warmth they gave each other. Eve brought her other arm up and gripped Lucifer’s bicep, allowing herself to melt into his form. Lucifer smiled and guided them towards the garden.

The park was beautiful, but the garden was gorgeous. Flowers of all kinds spread about the huge plain, nestled beside the greenest grass you’d ever see on Earth. Fountains that spewed crystal clear water were dotted around the pathways, curving along and watering the blooming flowers. Trees the color of watermelon loomed overhead, but did not block the twinkling stars from sight. 

“Why’d you bring me here?” Eve asked as they came to a stop beside a path of roses. “Especially this late at night.”

Lucifer offered his girlfriend a smile. “Because it’s prettier at night; you can see the stars,” he pointed out. He shuffled awkwardly. “And I need to talk to you.”

Eve raised an eyebrow. “Lucifer, is something wrong?” she asked.

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong, dear,” he rushed out. “I promise. It’s just I’m a little nervous, okay?” He stole a glance at the nearest fountain, taking in a deep breath.

Eve slowly brought her hand up and gripped his chin, turning him to face her. She looked at him expectantly, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. “Luce, you can do it. I trust you,” she said quietly. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Come on, spit it out.”

Lucifer took in a shuddering breath. “Eve, over the past year you’ve rocked my entire world. You’ve shown me that I can be loved and that I’m worth it, even if I don’t think I am. When you entered LUX that first night and I saw you, you took my breath away. I knew I loved you right then and there. You’ve made me a better person-well, angel-and I’m truly thankful for that.”

“Lucifer…” Eve breathed out, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

“No, I’m not done yet,” the archangel protested, a slight laugh leaving his lips. “When I first laid eyes on you back in Eden, I knew that we would have something special. You gave me everything and more, and together we build each other up.” Slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee and dug the small box out of his pocket.

Eve felt tears prick at her eyes. “Luce, are you being serious?”

He could only smile and he pulled out the ring. It was beautiful, a pure silver band lined with diamonds. “Eve, will you make me the happiest Devil in the entire universe and marry me?”

“Yes, Lucifer. Yes!”

Eve pulled her boyfriend-no, _ fiance- _ to his feet and pulled him down by his lapels, connecting their lips in a flurry of imaginary fireworks. He kissed back, snaking one arm around her waist and held her to his chest. They stood there for what seemed like forever, basking in the bliss of each other’s love and warmth. After a while they pulled away, and Lucifer slowly pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto his lover’s finger, bringing her hand up and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“I love you,” he whispered, eyes full of sparkles. 

Eve kissed his cheek. “I love you too, you big softie.”

* * *

“Amenadiel, did you get the mail by chance?” Linda called out from her seat in the nursery. Charlie was asleep against her shoulder as she rocked him.

A few seconds later Amenadiel entered the room, a stack of mail in his hands. He smiled at his baby-momma and quickly rifled through the cards and papers in his hands before handing her a forest-green envelope. “It’s from Lucifer and Eve,” he pointed out, “Read it together?”

Linda nodded and readjusted Charlie before carefully tearing the envelope open. Inside was a thick white paper with fancy writing.

_ ‘The honor of your presence is requested at the marriage of _

_ Lucifer Samael Morningstar _

_ And _

_ Eve Rose Garden _

_ Saturday, the twenty-sixth of August _

_ Two thousand and twenty _

_ At four o’clock in the afternoon _

_Beach-side Bungalow_

_ 309 North Marian Lane _

_ Los Angeles, California _

_ Wine, dinner, and partying to follow.’ _

“They’re getting married?” Linda breathed out, staring at the card-stock in her hands. She turned towards Amenadiel. “Your brother is getting married?”

The angel looked just as dumbstruck. “Oh Father,” he mumbled, eyes wide. “Linda, this is big news.”

“Is he even allowed to get married? Especially since it’s Eve?” the therapist asked no one in particular. She looked down at her sleeping baby. “Amenadiel, is this legal in terms of the Silver City?”

“I don’t… I don’t even know. I need to go talk to him.”

* * *

“Lucifer! Lucifer, are you home?” Amenadiel called out as he stepped out of the elevator of his brother’s penthouse. “Luci, are you in?”

“Oh, hi Amenadiel!”

The angel turned to see Eve coming down the steps that led to his brother’s bedroom. A silky green robe was wrapped around her pale form and her sleek black hair was damp.

“Eve,” Amenadiel greeted awkwardly. “Is Lucifer here?”

She shook her head. “No, you just missed him. He’s taking care of some arrangements for the wedding,” she explained. “Can I take a message?”

The angel was quiet for a moment. “Eve, don’t take this the wrong way, but are you sure this is a safe thing to do?” At her blank look, he sighed. “You know, marrying my brother? Who knows what our Father will do.”

Eve nodded in understanding. “I get it. Luce is the Devil and I was Adam’s second wife. I totally realize what you’re saying, Amenadiel, but if God really cared, wouldn't He have intervened by now?”

“That’s… a fair point.”

She smiled. “Speaking of your dad, would you mind relaying the news up there? Lucifer and I were talking and we figured that we should invite your family. If they don’t come they don’t come, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Amenadiel nodded. “Alright…. I can do that. Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this?” he asked. At Eve’s bright smile, he closed his eyes. “Okay. I can do this, right? It won’t be too hard, I’ll just be inviting a bunch of angels to Lucifer’s wedding.”

Eve giggled. “That’s the spirit!” she exclaimed happily. “Oh, and before you go, are you and Linda going to attend?”

Amenadiel smiled. “Of course we will,” he replied. “I better get going, since time works differently and all up there.”

“Bye Amenadiel.”

“Bye Eve.”

* * *

Amenadiel took in a deep breath as he landed outside of the Silver City. He smoothed out his charcoal-colored robe before entering, closing his eyes as a sense of calm washed over him. However, he didn’t allow himself to relish in the feeling for too long. After all, he needed to invite some angels to Lucifer’s wedding.

“Amenadiel, you’re back!” 

The first born son of God turned to see Gabriel sprinting towards him, her arms spread open wide. She was gorgeous, with fair skin and curly orange hair that frizzed at the ends. Freckles kissed her rosy cheeks and her emerald-colored eyes sparkled. She crashed into him, giving him a tight hug.

“Gabby,” Amenadiel greeted warmly, returning his younger sister’s embrace. “How are you?”

Gabriel smiled. “I’m great! Though I’m puzzled why you have returned so soon. I thought that you were staying with Linda and your son for a while,” she replied.

Amenadiel nodded and exhaled slowly. “I am, but I was asked to relay a message to our siblings and Father,” he stated. “Would you mind calling a meeting with the Archangels and Father?”

“Yeah, no problem,” the younger archangel agreed. She released her brother from the hug. “We’ll host it at Father’s quarters, is that alright?”

Amenadiel sat idly in his chair as his siblings gathered around. His heart was beating a mile a minute; why couldn’t Lucifer just pray to everyone and invite them? Why must he relay the news?

“My son, why did you gather us here?” God asked from his recliner. He stared intently at his first born. “Go on then.”

“I was asked to deliver a message from, uh, Eve and Samael,” Amenadiel began. He winced at the gasps. “They uh… wanted me to invite you to something.”

“What is it?” Azrael asked excitedly. She elbowed Michael, “This is going to be good.”

“Amenadiel,” God said, “what is so important that they couldn’t tell us themselves?”

“Well, you know how Sam’s banished and all, so he can’t really come up here and tell you.” Amenadiel’s mouth felt dry. “And Eve isn’t an angel, so she can’t just pop up here on her own accord.”

“Spit it out, brother,” Gabriel pressed; she was leaning on the edge of her seat.

Amenadiel stuttered. “Uh, they’re getting married!” the words flew from his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. There was no chickening out now. “They’re getting married and wanted me to invite you.”

**TBC**


End file.
